1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a driving method thereof, and, more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion
Conventional flat panel display devices include, for instance, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electrophoretic displays (EPDs), electrowetting displays (EWDs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, etc. In particular, OLED displays typically include a display panel to display an image using a plurality of pixels. Each of the pixels usually includes an OLED as a self-light emitting element (or component). The display panel may include a plurality of scan lines formed in a first (e.g., row) direction and a plurality of data lines formed in a second (e.g., column) direction. To this end, each of the plurality of pixels may display an image based on a scan signal and a data signal transmitted from a corresponding scan line and a corresponding data line connected thereto.
Traditionally, OLED displays may present an image frame that includes a high impedance terminal (Hiz) period and a driving period. In the Hiz period, the data lines may be floated, and the OLEDs of the pixels may be discharged by a voltage amount, such as, for example, by a ground voltage. In a voltage variance period of the driving period, after a target voltage, such as, for instance, 10 V, is applied to the data lines, a data voltage for image display may be applied to the data lines to display the image. However, in the voltage variance period after the Hiz period, a current may flow (e.g., simultaneously flow) in the data lines. This flow of current may cause issues when a peak current is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.